


Double Date

by BetaRayBob



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuckolding, Gen, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaRayBob/pseuds/BetaRayBob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacking any other couples to socialize with, Nagisa thought it would be a good idea to invite new couple Rin and Nitori out on a double date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dinner

“Where are they? I'm sooo huuungry!”

“I'm sure they'll be here soon. Don't worry, just eat some bread.”

“Fiiine.”

Nagisa uncrossed his arms and shoved a small roll into his mouth. Rei turned around in his chair, looking towards the door to the restaurant for any sign of the other half of their party. He could hear Nagisa chewing loudly next to him and shot him a glare. “Mrmry” Nagisa mumbled and swallowed the bread in his mouth.

Rei sighed and faced the right way again and drummed his fingers against the table. He checked his watch and sucked on his teeth. They were already running 20 minutes late. As soon as he was about to ask Nagisa to text them, they were showed to the table by the waitress. The two of them sat down across from Rei and Nagisa and it was Rin who spoke first.

“I'm sorry! Nit—Aiichiro took forever getting ready and I kept telling him we had to hurry. So it's all his fault, not mine.”

Nitori furrowed his brow and puffed out his cheeks. “That's not true, Rin. Stop it.” Rin smirked and pat Nitori's shoulder. “Okay okay, I'm sorry.”

Rei smiled as he watched Rin and Nitori together. Ever since the relay, he noticed Rin had pretty much done a 180 in terms of personality. His edge had gone, he seemed happier and more free. Not the Rin he remembered when they first met. He was no longer that angry, bitter man and Rei had to smile to himself because he knew he helped this change come about.

Nagisa had relayed the story to him, about how Nitori and Rin had gotten into an argument shortly before the relay started and how Rin had apologized to him afterward. How Rin had declared one day that he and Nitori had begun dating, much to Nitori's surprise. Rei guessed that Nitori didn't think Rin would be so open about it.

He watched them laugh at some joke between them and cleared his throat. “No, it's no problem at all. We only just got here ourselves.” Lie. “I was just telling Nagisa about how we were hoping we wouldn't make you wait” Rei laughed loudly. Rin raised a brow at him but didn't comment, instead flipping over the small menu in front of him.

It had been Nagisa's suggestion to ask the other two out on a double date. They were the only couple they knew, aside from Haru and Makoto, but those two wouldn't admit they liked each other even if they were stuck on a deserted island and Haru had rescued Makoto from almost drowning. Nagisa was already chattering away with Nitori while Rei and Rin perused the overpriced food. Rei wasn't sure how he was going to afford this dinner, but he would worry about that when the time came.

“Hey hey, Nitori. Why aren't you on the swim team? I've seen you swim, you're really good!”

“Oh, heh, thank you, Nagisa. I hope I can join them next year. Until then, I'll have to work hard!” Nitori had an intense look in his eye, and Nagisa could see that he would be a great swimmer. “Unfortunately, Matsuoka is graduating next year, so we won't get to swim together, officially...”

Nitori looked down at the table and Rin glanced over at him at the mention of his name. He tried to get Nitori to call him Rin multiple times, but it didn't stick. He'd only done it once or twice, but it was still “Matsuoka” with him. “Hey, it's okay. We can swim all the time, don't worry.” He reached over and squeezed Nitori's hand.

Nitori looked up at him and smiled, “Yes! I like swimming with you, Matsuoka. You've taught me a lot, you know.” Rei noticed the look in Nagisa's eyes when he looked over at him. He knew that he was thinking about their own swimming lessons and Rei began to blush, fixing his glasses.

“Uh, erm, how about we order?” Rei signaled their waitress over to the table while Nagisa snickered. Rei looked over the menu and ordered the second cheapest item he could find, while naturally Nagisa ordered the most expensive and most extravagant.

“Nagisa, what are you doing?”

“It's okay, Rei! Don't worry about it!” Rei didn't fail to notice the mischievous glint in Nagisa's eye, but disregarded it for now. Rin and Nitori ended up ordering something the other wanted so they could take bits off each others plates.

“Oh! Wait!” Nagisa almost jumped out of his chair trying to grab the watiress' attention. “Can we also get a couple bottles of wine?” Nagisa grinned from ear to ear, but the waitress gave him a judging look. She looked him up and down, shrugged and walked off.

Rei looked at Nagisa in shock. “I repeat, what are you doing?”

Nagisa waved away his question. “And I told you, don't worry about it. This dinner has to be fun.” Nagisa emphasized the word fun and threw a quick glance over towards Nitori who was too busy talking with Rin, locked in their own conversation.

Rei pouted, but left the discussion for another moment. He turned his attention to the other couple at the table and cleared his throat. “So, you two. How are things going? It's only been a couple months, hasn't it? How are you two getting along?”

Nitori pondered the question and spoke first. “We're having a good time. Matsu—Rin and I really like each other. Ever since the relay, you can tell he's happy to be swimming with Nanase again.” Nitori looked over at Rin and shot him a small smile. “I will miss seeing him around next year once he's off to wherever it is he's going. But it's not like I'll never see him again. You'll visit me, right?” Nitori puffed out his cheeks and gave Rin a playful glare.

Rin smirked and put his hands up defensively. “Whoa whoa, why do I have to visit you? You should visit me, y'know. I'm your upperclassman and you love me.” Nitori raised an eyebrow. “Who said I loved you?” Rin put a hand against his heart over-dramatically and raised the other to his forehead. “That really hurts, Ai.”

Rei rolled his eyes and saw the waitress approach the table with two bottles of wine and four glasses. She set them on the table, mumbled something, and walked away again. Nagisa reached across him and grabbed a bottle, opening it and pouring some into each glass. He raised his glass in a mock toast and gulped it down. Rei's eyes widened as he watched Nagisa drink. “N-Nagisa. That's not...that's not beautiful...”  
Rin burst into a laugh and slammed a hand on the table. “Oh, you seriously never change, you know that?” Nagisa joined in on the laughter and adopted his best stuffy Rei-like demeanor, even pushing up invisible glasses. “'Everything must be beautiful!'”, he said mockingly. Nitori stifled a chuckle while Rei scowled.

“Whatever. Do as you please, but someone must be responsible.”

“Aw, come on, Rei. Live a little.”

Rin pushed a glass towards him, that sharp-toothed grin on his face. Rei looked down at the glass and picked it up. He took a sip and placed it back down onto the table. “Fine. What are you planning on doing after you graduate, Rin?”

Nagisa rolled his eyes and groaned. “Come ooooooooon.” His complaint was interrupted as a plate was set down in front of him and he sat up. “Finally!” Nagisa began to dig into his food while Rei ate at a more normal pace. Rin and Nitori laughed at some joke between them as Nitori picked something off Rin's plate and popped it into his mouth. A fork made it's way over to Rei's plate but Rei fought it off. A pout directed at him made him rethink and allowed Nagisa to take a piece of his chicken. 

“You're lucky you're cute. I don't know how else I could tolerate you.” He placed a kiss on the top of Nagisa's head. 

“Plus, I'm fantastic in bed.” Nagisa gave him a wink and Nitori made a sound between a snort and a choke on the other side of the table. He raised his hand, “I'm fine, I'm fine.” he reassured. “You sure, Ai?” 

“Yeah, yeah. I just, jeez, Nagisa...”

“What? Was that inappropriate? Should I not talk about how hot and heavy Rei and I are?”

“Nagisa!” Rei's face was flushed and he was looking around. 

“Sorry, sorry. Jeez...”

The rest of the dinner was spent mostly in silence until the check had arrived at their table. Rei reached over and checked the damage. He almost yelped when he saw the price of their dinner. “Oh god, I can't afford this...

Why did you order so much, Nagisa?”

“It's fine, don't worry about it.” Nagisa stood up and stretched, the bottom of his shirt sliding up to show off his toned stomach. “Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom.” He shot a glance over at Rin, then Nitori. Rin saw the look in his eye and nodded, ever so slightly.

He leaned forward toward Rei and spoke softly. “He's got this. Let's just go. He'll take care of it.”

“What are you talking about?!” Rei replied in a loud whisper. “I'm not just leaving without paying. That's insane.” Rin sighed and got up, grabbing Nitori by the hand. “C'mon. Let's wait outside for the lovebirds.”  
Nitori got up and followed behind him, their hands clasped together. Rei sat at the table, he could feel sweat starting to form on his brow. This is crazy. I can't do this. Can I? Rin's words echoed back into his mind. “Live a little.”

Rei gulped and got up, looking around nervously. Nobody was around, the restaurant was slightly crowded, but nobody was paying him any mind. He couldn't see their waitress around. Rei's chest was pounding, his hands were sweating. He looked towards the bathrooms and saw Nagisa peeking at him from around a corner. Nagisa pointed towards a back door and gave him an “okay” sign before slipping out himself.

Rei walked quickly towards the bathrooms and was out the door before he realized he was doing it. He breathed out a sigh of relief and sauntered over to where the other three were waiting for him. Nagisa cheered and jumped on his back, Rei instinctively reached back to grab onto Nagisa's bottom to keep him from falling.

“Rei did something for once! Whoo!”

“Keep your voice down, Nagisa. Shhh!”

“Hey guys. How about we go to Rei's house to hang out some more? This is fun!”

“Nagisa, c'mon. They probably don't want to, right?” Rei looked at Rin with pleading eyes. Rin smirked.

“Nah, I think it's a good idea. What about you, Ai?” Nitori nodded and leaned against Rin, holding onto his arm.

“It's unaninanimous! Jeez, that's a hard word to say. Onward, Rei!” Nagisa leaned down and kissed Rei on the cheek before locking his arms around Rei's neck and resting his chin on the top of his boyfriend's head. The night was still young, and Nagisa had his own plans to make it more interesting.


	2. The Nightcap

Rei struggled up the sidewalk toward his home. Nagisa hadn't climbed off his back and he demanded that they walked the entire way there and Rei was growing tired. His mood lightened once he saw the familiar roof and began to walk faster, Rin and Nitori trailing behind them.

Once they had reached Rei's house, Nagisa climbed off his boyfriend's back and pat him on the head. “Thank you, mighty steed.” He giggled and ran up to Rei's front door, fishing a key chain from his pocket and opening the front door, kicking off his shoes and scrambling up the stairs. Rei watched him go and pulled off his own shoes, letting his guests in and then closing the door behind them. “Welcome, make yourself comfortable. But not as comfortable as he does.”

Rei trudged up the steps and found his bedroom door wide open and Nagisa spread out on his bed. “When exactly did I give you a key?”

“Um...never!”

Rei pushed him over and got into the bed next to him, sitting up against the wall. “Hm. Then why do you have one?”

“'Cause what happens if there's an emergency and your house catches fire and I have to come in and save you? You ever think about that? Huh huh?” 

Rei punched Nagisa lightly in the arm and didn't respond. Instead he closed his eyes as he sat back and relaxed for the moment. Nagisa scooted closer and laid against him. “Hey, Rin, Nitori, who wants a nightcap? I can really go for another drink.”

Rin and Nitori exchanged glances, and it looked like they just had an entire conversation telepathically. Rin shrugged, “Sure, why not? What's the worst that could happen?”

Nagisa beamed and climbed over Rei, grabbing his hand once he stood up. “C'mon, let's go downstairs then.”

Rei followed along, clearly having no other choice but to while Rin and Nitori walked behind them as they padded down the stairs. Nagisa made himself at home as he gathered four small glasses and a bottle of liquor. He set it on the coffee table in front of where Rei and Rin had settled themselves. Nagisa poured a small amount into each glass and handed one to each of the boys around him, with Nitori last.

Nagisa held out a glass to him and brushed his hand against Nitori's as he reached forward. Nagisa grinned and sat in the chair with Nitori, practically in his lap. Rei watched him over the rim of his glass, but paid it no mind. Rin, on the other hand, watched him intently. Nagisa emptied his glass in one sip and put it on the table. “Hey, Nitori. Y'know, I think you're pretty cute. Rin is very lucky to have you. Do you think Rin would mind if I had you?”

Nitori blushed at being so close to Nagisa and took a nervous sip from his glass, pursing his lips, showing that he didn't care for the flavor. Nagisa took this moment to lean forward and place his lips against Nitori's in a kiss. Rin made to stand up but he felt Rei's hand on his shoulder, so he sat back down. Rei could see anger on Rin's face, but he noticed as it slowly began to fade, so he turned his attention back to the other two.

Nagisa was practically straddling Nitori, his shirt was already off and crumpled on the floor. Nitori had his arms wrapped around Nagisa's torso, their lips still locked in a kiss. They broke apart for a moment, just long enough for Nitori to make eye contact with Rin, who was watching them both with a blank stare on his face. Nagisa pulled Nitori's jacket off and took his shirt along with it, throwing them over the chair. 

Nitori was breathing heavily, his face was flushed, his eyes half-lidded as Nagisa grinded against him. He could feel his cock pushing against his jeans and grabbed Nagisa's hand and placed it over his crotch, Nagisa immediately beginning to grope at it. Rin felt heat on his cheeks and realized he was blushing, that his mouth was dry, and he also noticed his own erection straining against his pants. He leaned back and spread his legs, his eyes never leaving his boyfriend being straddled by another man.

His hands instinctively moved down his body and to the top of his pants, undoing them and letting his erection free. He gripped it in his hand and slowly pumped himself. He felt something next to him and there was another hand over his, moving over his cock with him. He looked up and his eyes met Rei's, who had moved closer to him and was so close he could feel his breath on his neck. “Let me...” he said under his breath and Rin let go, allowing the grasp of another hand on him. He'd never experienced this before, not even with Nitori. He snapped his attention back toward the chair in front of him, Nitori and Nagisa had shed their clothing and were locked in an embrace.

Rin felt the warmth of lips against his neck, the pinch of little bites against the flesh. He craned his neck over, allowing Rei to do whatever he wanted. His hand moved closer towards Rei's crotch, not having realized that Rei had already freed his own erection, so Rin took it in his hand. Rei moaned against Rin's neck and squeezed Rin's cock. 

On the other side of the room, Nagisa and Nitori had slid out of the chair and onto the floor. Nitori's face had grown red as he now changed their positions to be on top of Nagisa, straddling him. “Hnn, Ni-Nitori. Tell me, does Rin ever let you top?” Rin's attention went back towards the pair when he heard his name. He was having difficulty figuring out which set to give his full attention to. The question echoed in his mind and he had to admit he had never given it much thought. Although the idea made him more aroused and he moved his hand down to stop Rei's already painfully slow workings.

“Hold on...please...Not yet” he breathed. Rei immediately stopped, but didn't let go. Instead he ran a thumb over Rin's already sensitive tip. Nitori shook his head, “No. Never. But I can't say I never wanted to ask him...” he bit his bottom lip and shot a glance over at Rin, who continued to stare at him. Nagisa grinned and pulled Nitori down on top of him, “Well, how about you practice with me?” Nagisa flipped them over so that he was on top again. Nitori took a second to get his bearings before he realized Nagisa had climbed on top of him, and he could feel his cock pressing up against Nagisa's ass.

“Don't worry, I can handle it.” Nagisa wriggled his hips and grinned down at Nitori, who just nodded, letting Nagisa take the lead. He reached down towards his cock and held it as Nagisa lowered himself onto it, taking in a sharp intake of breath as Nitori slipped inside him. He let out a low groan as he settled himself down onto Nitori's cock. Nitori raised his knees so that Nagisa wouldn't fall back and Nagisa began to pull himself off Nitori and drop back down, settling into a rhythmic bouncing.

Rin's hands moved a bit quicker over Rei's cock, trying to match pace with the hand on his own cock. He was trying to watch his boyfriend giving himself to another man, but he was finding it hard to concentrate while he too was in the middle of being with someone else. It surprised Rin to find that he didn't really mind, that he was completely in love with the idea of watching his boyfriend, the love of his life, putting his dick into someone else. He could feel himself getting close to release, “Please...slow down. Please.” he begged to Rei, not wanting this to be over just yet.

Nitori had his eyes scrunched closed as Nagisa bounced on his dick, moaning loudly. Nagisa grabbed Nitori's hand and led it to his own cock, basically pleading to let Nitori get him off. Nitori immediately obliged, his fingertips rubbing along a vein on the underside, his thumb barely touching the tip, which elicited a gasp from Nagisa. Nitori put his free hand on Nagisa's hip to slow him down. “Wait, one second. Get off”, Nagisa did as he was told and let Nitori lay him down on his back.

Nitori positioned himself and grabbed both of Nagisa's legs, putting them over his shoulders and he pushed himself into the blond swimmer again, one hand wrapping around Nagisa's erection and the other holding onto his waist. He leaned down and kissed Nagisa again, his hips thrusting forward, Nagisa moaning into the kiss. Rin could feel himself coming closer to release but tried to ride it out as long as possible. Watching Nitori fuck someone else was driving him mad, he wanted nothing more than to jump across the room and take Nitori for himself, but he somehow managed to stay put. 

“Rei, faster, please” he pleaded and Rei only smirked. “I hope you're enjoying the show” he whispered into Rin's ear and nipped at his earlobe, “How do you feel watching your boyfriend fuck mine? Does it make you jealous?” Rin only grit his teeth and tossed his head back. It killed him to look away but he couldn't take it anymore. “Yes. I'm jealous, just shut up and keep going.” Rei pushed Rin's head forward, making him pay attention, making sure he was watching Nitori thrusting into Nagisa, their bodies touching, the sheen of sweat covering them both, drops falling from the tip of Nitori's nose and falling to the floor.

Nitori had his eyes closed, his face twisted into a grimace, Nagisa's arms were raised above his head, his mouth hanging open in a slack “o” shape. Nitori's fingers were digging into Nagisa's hips that there were visible imprints when he moved it away. Nagisa arched his back and he began to scream Nitori's name, his eyes scrunched closed as Nitori's hands moved over Nagisa's cock, not stopping even as strand after strand erupted from the tip, covering Nitori's hand and landing on Nagisa's chest and in his naval. Nitori grit his teeth as he felt Nagisa clench around his cock and he put the hand coated in Nagisa's release onto the blond's shoulder to steady himself. His vision was blurred as white spots popped behind his eyes, a low growl escaping his throat as he gripped down onto Nagisa's shoulder, feeling his own cock twitch as he shot his own load.

Nitori's arm buckled and he collapsed down on top of Nagisa, covering both of their chests in Nagisa's cum. Nitori heard a noise elsewhere and he turned to look over at Rin and Rei, who he had forgotten were there. He had been completely lost in the moment with Nagisa. He watched as Rin bit down on a knuckle, his toes curling against the floor, as cum dribbled from his cock, coating Rei's fingers and staining his jeans. “Gah...fuck...FUCK!” he mumbled as his body shook, his arm going numb as he pumped away at Rei's cock. Rei had finally had enough and Rin's own release had spurred him along. He buried his face against Rin's neck and breathed heavily, making no sound as he released, a strand of his cum shooting from his cock and landing on the floor in front of him, the rest running down the side of his cock.

Nagisa and Nitori laid together, their bodies sticky from the combination of the sweat and cum, Nagisa breathing heavily, his chest heaving as he tried to steady himself. He could still feel Nitori inside him and moaned lowly as Nitori pulled out of him, still semi-erect, but he felt completely exhausted. Rei pulled his hand away from Rin's diminishing erection and licked his fingers, staring into Rin's half-lidded eyes. Rin brought his own hand up to his mouth and did the same. He noted that Rei tasted differently from himself or Nitori and smirked. He licked his fingers clean and slumped forward. He didn't realize that Nitori had made his way over to him, leaving Nagisa on the floor, an arm draped over his eyes, a slack grin on his face. 

Rin reached out and pulled Nitori into his arms, planting kisses on his lips and his neck. Rei stood up and nudged Nagisa with his foot, rousing him. “Whaaaa?” Nagisa grumbled and pulled the arm away, cracking open an eye. “Come on, Nagisa. Let's leave them alone.” Rei jerked his head over towards where Rin and Nitori had toppled over onto the couch, lying down. Nitori had Rin's arm draped around him, Nitori resting his head on Rin's chest. Rin looked over at Rei and Nagisa and shot them a lazy smile, his sharp teeth making it seem more menacing than he wanted to. Rei grabbed Nagisa by the arm and pulled him out of the room and up the stairs. Rei stopped at the foot of the stairs and glanced over at Rin again, but he had turned his head away.

Rei shrugged and made his way up behind Nagisa and into his room where Nagisa had already made himself comfortable in the middle of Rei's bed, cocooned in the sheets. He yawned loudly and scooched over to what he had claimed as his side of the bed as Rei stripped off his pants and shirt, climbing into the sheets next to his boyfriend. “Hey, Rei?”

“Hm?” Rei pulled his glasses off and folded them, placing them on his desk.

“I had a good time tonight.”

“I'm sure you did. That was quite a show, you know.”

Nagisa giggled to himself and kissed Rei on the cheek. “Are you jealous, Rei? You don't have to be.”

Rei shrugged and pulled Nagisa closer, putting an arm around his shoulders. “I know I don't have to be. I know you love me, and I love you. Nothing can change that. But you could have told me beforehand.”

Nagisa pouted, “But then it wouldn't have been as fun. You got nice and cozy with Rin, though.”

Rei chuckled and closed his eyes, “Yes, I suppose I did. Still, a little warning would have been nice. I know you've been wanting to try it for a while now, but you could have at least mentioned tonight was the night.”

“Uh huh. Sorry, Rei. Won't happen again. I promise.”

“Mmmhm, I'm sure it won't. Now go to sleep, tomorrow you're washing my sheets. I'm not going to sleep in your sweat and...other fluids any longer than I need to.”

“Uh huh, sure Rei. Whatever you say, Rei.” Nagisa yawned again. “Hey, Rei?”

“What now?”

“I think next time, you should top. I really liked it, and I'm sure you would like to try it for once.”

“Sure, next time.”  
“Hey, Rei?”

Rei opened one eye and sighed, “What is it? I'm trying to sleep.”

He felt Nagisa shake his head, the mop of blond hair rubbing against his chest. “Nothin', never mind.”

Rei groaned and turned over onto his side, “Go to sleep.”

Nagisa grinned and kissed Rei's back. “I loooooove you” he said in a sing-song tone. Rei replied by smacking him with a pillow and grinned to himself as the night's events played back in his head. What was supposed to be a friendly dinner had ended up turning into one hell of a nightcap.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I don't know how to write cute couples dating. :c


End file.
